


Не девушка Бонда

by Evilfairy



Series: Смешные проблемы серьезных людей [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне они отдыхают. Габи и Илья – культурно, а Соло – на свое усмотрение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не девушка Бонда

**Author's Note:**

> итак, зайцы, котята и прочие милые животные. я посмотрела фильм.  
> надеюсь, меня скоро отпустит, потому что жить на туеву хучу фандомов - это никуда не годится хд  
> это почти джен хд  
> «Казино Рояль» (англ. Casino Royale) — первый роман об агенте британской разведки Джеймсе Бонде, написанный английским писателем Яном Флемингом. Впервые опубликован 13 апреля 1953 года в издательстве Jonathan Cape. Роман впервые переведён на русский язык С. Козицким в 1990 году и издан в издательстве «ГАСК „ЮТ“».© Википедия  
> То есть, Илья читает его на английском.

После Стамбула они заезжают в Вену, два раза оказываются в Пекине, на месяц застревают в Минске и оседают в Лондоне. И все это время Соло таскает девушек. Разных: блондинок, брюнеток, рыженьких. Веселых, серьезных, распутных и скромных. Соло таскает их поодиночке, парочками, иногда по три за раз, и Илье становится интересно, как он с ними всеми справляется. Просто… член же у него один. Ведь один? Проверять Илья не хочет.  
  
Но суть та же. Перед обаянием Соло не может устоять ни одна женщина, а он физически не способен провести с кем-то больше одной ночи. Илья начинает подумывать о том, чтобы сводить его к психологу. Благо Уэйверли приписал к ним целую команду обслуживающего персонала. Психолог там точно был.   
  
У них уже другая легенда. Потому что никто не верит в советского архитектора и его невесту. Соло говорит, что это вина Ильи, а Габи говорит, что Соло – придурок. Илья ничего не говорит, он уходит бить боксерскую грушу. Потому что Соло раздражает с ужасающей силой.   
  
Их легенда – член партии на отдыхе со своими зарубежными коллегами. Когда люди узнают, что они коммунисты… все несколько меняется. Их обычно избегают или горячо приветствуют, но суть опять же неизменна. В коммунизме Илья разбирается лучше, чем в архитектуре. Хотя, удивительно, что кто-то верит Соло. Тот ведь буржуй буржуем, на нем разве что мигающей надписи не хватает – шпион и лжец. Илья людей не понимает.  
  
В Лондоне они отдыхают. Габи и Илья – культурно, а Соло – на свое усмотрение. Даже отлично, что они не пересекаются, потому что нервы у Ильи не железные, совсем нет. Габи, правда, печалится, что так не создается дух командного единства, но Илья напоминает ей, что коммунист здесь – он. Это почему-то решает.   
  
Лондон красив, и вечерняя прогулка после театра с приятной спутницей приводит Илью в самое умиротворенное расположение духа. На пальце Габи все еще его кольцо, хотя они уже в Вене выяснили, что пара из них не выйдет. По разным причинам.  
  
Илья прощается с Габи у её комнаты, а сам поднимается выше. К несчастью, его номер расположен рядом с номером Соло, а стены недостаточно прочные. Он пробовал поменять комнату, но Уэйверли мягко настоял на том, чтобы остаться. Какого черта они все подчиняются Уэйверли вообще? Как это вообще случилось?..  
  
Дверь в номер открыта, и Илья замирает. Он медленно отпускает ручку и достает пистолет, считая секунды, вслушиваясь. Есть два голоса, женский и мужской, но больше не услышать. Илья не обольщается – женщины такие же смертоносные, как и мужчины. Он медленно открывает дверь и врывается в номер.   
  
Только для того, чтобы увидеть, как на коленях голого Соло сидит такая же голая девица.   
  
Илья стреляет над их головами, потому что гнев в нем вспыхивает в тот же момент. Девица визжит и вжимается в Соло, который насмешливо и спокойно смотрит на Илью. Патроны кончаются, а девица визжать не перестает. Теперь кривится уже Соло, на ухо которому и исполняют эту оперу. Илья ухмыляется и уходит, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Он стоит у окна и смотрит на проезжающие машины. Не курит, хотя есть желание. Мимо него пробегает девица, шарахается в сторону и чуть ли не кубарем спускается по лестнице. Илья оборачивается и смотрит на Соло в его халате.   
  
— Может, зайдешь? — предлагает Соло лениво и чуть отодвигается с прохода.   
  
— Может, зайду, — отзывается Илья и заходит в номер, задевая Соло плечом. Тот пышет жаром, и с трудом получается не отскочить. — Тебе своего номера мало, ковбой?  
  
— А я перепутал, — нагло врет, глядя в глаза. Илья усмиряет дрожь в руках, снимает пиджак и галстук. Рубашка хорошая, жалко портить, но раздеваться перед Соло он точно не собирается.  
  
Илья с размаху бьет его да так, что Соло падает на пол. Глаза у него становятся обалдевшие, а Илья ощущает злобную и довольную радость. Наконец-то выместил все раздражение. Долбануть еще бы пару раз, но чего уж тут.   
  
— Я думал, вы с Габи дольше гулять будете. Или ты вообще на ночь у нее останешься, — Соло отлично себя контролирует – не показывает злости. Актер, мать его. — Я не ждал тебя так рано, большевик.   
  
— Это мой номер, ты вообще не должен был меня ждать, — говорит Илья и садится в кресло, грустно глядя на свою разобранную кровать. — Совесть совсем потерял.  
  
— Да ты сам хорош, мог тихо-мирно уйти в мой номер, а утром набить мне морду. Но нет, надо было спугнуть мою спутницу. Вы, русские, совсем дикие, да?  
  
— Да, — скалится Илья. — И медведи у нас по улицам ходят.   
  
— Оно и видно, — Соло печально вздыхает, наливает себе скотч и отпивает. Затем подходит к креслу, подсаживает на подлокотник и берет Илью за подбородок. Это не похоже на их привычный поединок взглядов, потому что Соло не давит, а Илья слишком растерян, чтобы отражать. Соло склоняется ближе, и Илья чует этот жар.   
  
Соло касается его губ своими, не закрывая при этом глаз, и Илья в один момент задыхается. Словно его душить начали, а не целовать.   
  
Когда здравый смысл возвращается к нему, Соло вновь оказывается на полу. Его нос кровоточит, а кулак Ильи болит. Трудно понять, что его злит больше: то, что его поцеловал Соло или то, зачем он это сделал.  
  
— Я тебе не девушка Бонда, — шипит Илья, наблюдая за тем, как медленно встает Соло. Тот не лезет с ним в драку без особой нужды, так как они оба отлично знают, что Илья – намного сильнее. — Ищи в другом месте одноразовых подружек.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — голос Соло слегка картавый, и это забавно. — Ты агент СМЕРШа. Но мне приятно, что ты сравнил меня с Бондом.  
  
Илья с рычанием выходит из номера.  
  
***  
  
Они втроем сидят в кафе, хотя Илья подозревает, что здесь под прикрытием агентов тридцать. Габи сердита на них за ночное происшествие, ведь управляющий связался с ней из-за выстрелов, и досталось от Уэйверли тоже ей. Соло сверкает разбитым носом и подбитым глазом, который прячет под черными очками. Илья злорадствует и почему-то немного нервничает.   
  
Впрочем, дурное предчувствие сбывается посреди завтрака, когда Соло кладет руку ему на колено и начинает поглаживать. Илья отбрасывает его руку и несильно бьет в бок, просто предупреждая. Габи зверски на них смотрит.   
  
Но Соло продолжает. Он касается, шутит и все время заглядывает в глаза. Актер, мать его. Надоел до ужаса. Он что? Не может принять отказа?   
  
— Габи, дорогая, ты бы была приглашена на нашу с большевиком свадьбу, — говорит Соло и нежно улыбается Илье.   
  
— Я бы не пришла, — извещает его Габи. — Ни за что. Уверена, Илья тоже бы не пришел.  
  
Илья благодарно ей улыбается. Дружить с Габи против Соло – лучшее, что есть в их работе. Однако их сарказм Соло все равно что слону дробина. Он продолжает домогаться, вынося на обсуждение интимные вопросы. И это при девушке! Илья шипит на него и пинает, окружение из тридцати агентов заметно нервничает, а Габи прикрывает лицо рукой, пытаясь обособиться от этого ужаса. Илья бы с удовольствием сбежал, да вот русские не бегут.   
  
— Гомосексуализм – болезнь, — наконец не выдерживает Илья. — Так что ты – больной.   
  
Соло фыркает и начинает поглаживать его руку. Илья сглатывает. Ну да, как будто это могло помочь.  
  
— Тогда ты тоже слегка болен, — заявляет Соло. И Илья слышит –  _я тебя дожму_. Чего еще можно хотеть от человека по имени Наполеон.   
  
— Да вы оба клинически больные, — вздыхает Габи и допивает свой кофе. — Мне надо пройтись.   
  
Илья чувствует себя преданным и лишившимся последнего бастиона защиты.   
  
***  
  
Когда этим же вечером Илья вновь обнаруживает дверь в свой номер открытой, он даже не достает пистолет. Он просто заходит и мрачно смотрит на голую парочку обжимающуюся на его кровати. Соло хитро смотрит на него, правый глаз слегка косит, так что получается весьма забавно. Илья качает головой, находит на полу женские тряпки и подходит ближе.  
  
— Мисс, — говорит он, и девушка вздрагивает. — Вам пора, — и сует одежду под нос.   
  
Наверное, он производит впечатление, так как спустя пару минут девицы и след простыл. Илья осуждающе смотрит на Соло. Его бы сейчас всем жилищным кооперативом осудить. Хотя, такому и жилищный кооператив не страшен.  
  
— Ты это опять.  
  
— Я это всегда.  
  
Соло вздыхает и хлопает по своим освободившимся коленям, приглашает, ну надо же. Илья резко его переворачивает и усаживается сверху. Соло пыхтит и дергается, Илья поглаживает его по горячей спине, наслаждаясь ощущением сильных напряженных мышц.   
  
— Я русский, — говорит Илья. — И, значит, я сверху.   
  
— Вообще не аргумент, — ворчит Соло, Илья фыркает, скатывается с него и начинает смеяться. Ему так весело сейчас, что прекратить – равносильно преступлению.   
  
— Аргумент, — отсмеявшись, произносит он и смотрит на Соло. У того на губах какая-то дурная улыбка. Но Илье почему-то нравится.   
  
— Да ни разу. Кстати, в «Казино Рояль», девушка Бонда – агент СМЕРШа, — говорит Соло. Илья пихает его локтем в плечо.   
  
— Она покончила с собой, настолько Бонд ей был противен.   
  
— Твой английский совсем плох, если ты прочитал именно это.   
  
Илья в упор смотрит на него, а потом просто прикрывает глаза и довольно улыбается. Он счастлив, знаете ли.


End file.
